reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Unicorn
Holy crap, I was right! I joked for weeks that they'd add a unicorn into the game, and they HAVE! I can't believe it... - JackFrost23 17:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC) What special features does the unicorn have? RedMarston 17:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) The unicorn has unlimited stamina, and has a much greater amount of health than a regular horse (much like the Four Horses of the Apocalypse) Other than that, I haven't been able to find any special abilities. Jsteele1408 18:06, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Unicorn has unlimited stamina and hard to kill. Had to shoot it twice in the head! Wierd Damn Why can't it shoot rainbows, or stab people? --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 07:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Missing the unicorn, I killed the cupathingy (I love references.) but the unicord never showed up, can anyone tell me why? Is it because I have not beaten the game and do not own famine or death? Any answers here? : Go to Torquemada and look for it. You won't get a message or any other cue, just look for a magic white horse with rainbows and butterflies. Pog 11:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I thought you needed all four horses of the apocalypse + undead hunter rank 5 before the unicorn appeared. When you kill the chupacabra,you will unlock the unicorn.Angeddy68 11:15,July 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Harmony, Harmony ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLWAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!! http://img69.imageshack.us/i/1267575846033.png/ Nymphonomicon 20:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Breaking the Unicorn Is it worth mentioning that this is the only Mythical Creature/Four Horses that can be 'broken in' twice? For all the others, if you lose it and it's gone until you get the deeds; but the unicorn can be 'broken in', hitched and ridden before the final mission;after which point it'll be replaced by 'death' (and no whistling will get the unicorn back); but you can simply ride back to Torquemada and break it in again. (PS I did Tomohawk before 'hitching' the unicorn and can confirm it won't respawn a third time)Baziel 19:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Wait wait wait so if I kill my unicorn (or my unicorn dies) 3 times I can't get it ever again Wait by you kill the unicorn,you can loot the unicorn too,at the back the message say '' Search Corpse'' then you have a unicorn's horn and unicorn's heart.--Angeddy68 11:13,July 2,2011 (UTC) Your friend Austin --Austinsnoop 01:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) now i just wish for a pegeases >> probabley spelt that wrong. Any who Marston needs a more manly horse like a'' winged one not a frilly butterfly making horse.'' Unicorn looted Hey people,in the game, I had killed unicorn so many time and i looted it,you people can loot the unicorn while it dead,when you get near the back of a unicorn,wait until it say, when the message appear,it say '' Search Corpse '' and then you people have the unicorn horn and unicorn heart. Permanent? So can anyone give me a CLEAR answer on the unicorn. I know you don't get a deed for it, but if it dies it can be called again. BUT what if you want to switch to a horse of the apocalypse every now and then? Are you screwed? Is there a way to swap to other horses and get the unicorn back? -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 03:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Well, decided to try a few things out. First I wondered if maybe the Unicorn would replace the random horse you get once yours dies. Like if your horse dies and you call for one without using a deed and you get a random one? Well it doesn't lol. BUT I did try that out and got a random, alive, normal horse and since I was close decided to ride to the Unicorn's location and whaddya know, it was there again. So it seems that if you want to use a Blood Pact for one of the other horses while you have the Unicorn, it just means you'll have to re-break the Unicorn. -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 05:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Unicorn Mythology Who added the trivia about only virgins being about to capture unicorns? Interesting tidbit! I wonder how John can catch it?! Spawny0908 (talk) 03:59, September 20, 2011 (UTC) In mythology the Four Horses of the Apocalypse have riders. I don't think they were trying to be too accurate to Unicorn mythology. Darth Hendrix 04:19, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Not only does the capturer have to be a virgin, but it has to be a woman too. And get this, to gain it's full trust, the virgin woman has to show one of her breasts to the Unicorn. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 04:32, September 20, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't mind being a unicorn... Darth Hendrix 04:39, September 20, 2011 (UTC) If a unicorn could talk it would probably say gigidy gigidy goo. Dragonhunter 2336 05:10, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmm interesting! Thank Byakuya! Spawny0908 (talk) 05:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) call me Bya. :) --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 08:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Why can't anyone change the picture can't we see it in action with its rainbow in the pic its just a unicorn that looks like some plain shitty horse whoever uploaded that seriously you can only see its horn. Daniel123Shaw123 20:12, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Four Horses of the Apocolapes I've been reading and do you really have to tame the four horses of the apocolapes to get the unicorn because I was thinking that if you don't it just won't show "A mythical creature has appeared in the area". Am I right because haveing to find the chubarabra is a bitch, let alone having to find the four! Never mind,I found Death now.